


Would anyone care (he doesn't)

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, It is tho, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Married Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sleeping around, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, or - Freeform, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: That is until Shiro gets somehow involved with it. And Keith ends up confessing sleeping around and not dating for real because of his unending crush on a certain someone he doesn't name, and Shiro looks so disappointed Keith is shocked he can be more heartbroken.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Curtis (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Would anyone care (he doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Another [thread](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh/status/1297467714840264704?s=20) from another [reply](https://twitter.com/lunebluen/status/1297393543036563456?s=20)!

Keith is in love with his best friend. His best very _married_ friend.

He shouldn't feel like this, he knows. But it's just so difficult when Shiro smiles at him that way, when he's just as fantastic as everyone says and not as perfect as everyone thinks.

It's very difficult not to fall in love with him. But he tries to fall out love by sleeping around and dating people he doesn't really like. 

He's aware it's not okay, that he’s hurting too many people and hurting himself in the meantime. But he doesn't care. 

And it's not like anyone would care about how he handles his sexual and romantic relationships. 

So, he keeps going. 

That is until Shiro gets somehow involved with it. And Keith ends up confessing sleeping around and not dating for real because of his unending crush on a certain someone he doesn't name, and Shiro looks so disappointed Keith is shocked he can be more heartbroken. 

What he doesn't expect, though, is Shiro giving him a weird solution: every time you feel the need to stop thinking about your crush, spend time with me instead. 

Keith doesn't think it's going to work, but he tries, because he can't really explain why spending time with Shiro is not going to help him forget about his crush, who is also Shiro. 

He goes on with it. Tries to show Shiro he's doing better alone and resigned. 

But he's surprised when Shiro starts to be closer to him, more affectionate and softer. He doesn't understand why, but doesn't really fight it cause it's everything he has ever wanted. Maybe Shiro is just being overly friendly. 

One thing leads to another and somehow they exchange a very not-at-all-as-friends kiss, and Keith is overwhelmed because Shiro just kissed him while being married? 

But Shiro tells him he's not married anymore, that he split from Curtis and the divorce papers are already in, and, when Keith tries to tell him that's not exactly being divorced, that he's still married to him until the papers are signed, Shiro tells him that whatever, it's not like anyone would care if he kissed Keith. He just wanted to, and he knows Keith wanted it, too. 

Turns out Keith doesn't care either, so he kisses him back, and proceeds to do to Shiro every single thing that has crossed by his filthy mind. 

He doesn't care if would anyone care. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
